This invention relates generally to electronic apparatus circuits and particularly to housings for power supplies. More specifically, the present invention is directed to enhancing the longevity and efficiency of high power electronic circuits by transferring heat away from components of such circuits. Accordingly, the general objects of the invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus and methods of such character.
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention has particular utility in electronic systems which supply power to intermittently operated loads and especially to high intensity light generator loads. In warning light systems employed on emergency vehicles, it is common to employ gaseous discharge devices, such as xenon flash tubes, for generating intense intermittent bursts of radiation in the visible spectrum. A number of electronic power supplies are commercially available for use in the energization of gas discharge tubes for such warning light systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,921 and 4,321,507 generally disclose power supply circuitry of the type for which the present invention has applicability. These power supplies employ one or more relatively large electolytic capacitors which are discharged through the flash tube(s) to provide the power for generating the requisite light output, these capacitor(s) being repetitively charged and discharged during light system operation. Because of the power dissipated, the temperature of these capacitors increases and, of course, electronic circuit components are subject to accelerated aging and thus premature failure if operated at high temperatures, and particularly if allowed to exceed their rated temperatures.
Typically, power supply circuitry is housed in an enclosure which is at least in part defined by a metal or plastic box. The capacitors which supply power to the flash tube(s) occupy substantial space within the enclosure and, as noted above, generate a significant quantity of heat during the operation of the power supply. The bulky nature of the capacitors and the significant heat generated by the capacitors has presented problems in terms of positioning and mounting the capacitors within the enclosure and for transferring the heat from the vicinity of the capacitors to prevent overheating which could damage or effect the operation of the power supply.